


Destiny

by Rebeca13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Love, Romance, Spy - Freeform, alteruniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca13/pseuds/Rebeca13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historical AU.</p><p>She was a spy, he was a supposed prince. They had met before, yet couldn't remember. Still, the attraction was very much present. What did happen when they had realized they played for different teams?</p><p>Moreover, what if destiny appeared to bring them together this time around. </p><p>#madasakuweek2016 #daythree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not make any money from this fanfiction.
> 
> MadaSaku week. #madasakuweek2016 #daythree
> 
> Prompt: Historical AU, spies

The ballroom was crowded with people. The air was unbreathable. Madara Uchiha, the foreign gentleman of whom everybody thought to be a rebel prince, looked bored around him. His looks were only encouraging the rumors. Not another man had been seen wearing his hair long, not even in a ponytail. Although his words were fine, his tone was harsh, manly, a little too forceful in a society where men used to behave somehow feminine.

He had no idea why he had chosen London as his next visit. An unfortunate circumstance perhaps?

Still, he had to admit it: life here was quite interesting. He wouldn't say it just thanks to the luxurious and opulent lives English noblemen had – it was a very different view from what he had been used to. It was… nice to chance the landscape once in a while.

Money dictate who held the power and the Uchiha had no problem regarding the matter. Madara was the head of one of the most respectable families on the entire continent. Nobody questioned how he had earned the amount of money.

He studied his gloves. The conversation with the woman in front of him was not interesting at all. He knew she was a countess and it was the only reason he hadn't told her to go away. It would have been rude; he wasn't that type of host.

What's more, he found her chaperone to be very eye pleasing. It was obviously that the woman was trying hard not to overshadow her master, but it was an impossible mission. In spite of her ugly gray cap, he could point out a few unruly pink flocks. She had raised her eyes only once or twice, but it was enough for him to memorize the intense green nuance – and to observe the intelligent glint in them. Her lips were a straight line. However, every time the countess said a stupidity, it curled in a mocking way.

Madara found it hard not to _stare_ at her. And coming from a man with a decent self-control, it meant something.

Her dark dress was large and hid her body forms. It made him even more curious as to how she looked. Because he had noticed her bum when the countess sent her to bring something to drink. It was not disappointing.

To all the persons, she wouldn't have appeared special in the middle of all those colorful and fancy costumes. But for him, she was standing out like no other.

**!** His view was burning her skin. Sakura was not feeling comfortable at all. She wished her master had gone talking to somebody else – a man who would gaze at her as if he wanted to know how her panties looked.

But the countess was wrapped around his little finger. She wouldn't have noticed if she had left, he on the other side… And she had the idea that he wouldn't just let it be. After all, her master wanted her _elsewhere._

And there was also this feeling that she had seen him before. She couldn't recall where; he was familiar. Remembering faces should have been her _forte_ …

It was making her mission damn hard. She should have been flattered to receive so much attention from a supposed prince; and had he not stayed in her way, maybe she would have.

At the agency, they had been clear. Go in, steal the keys, and go out. A simple plan, was it not? Not getting caught was already understood. They had never told her she would have to deal with _this_ type of men. The arrogant bastards. Truth to be told, he had done nothing vulgar, but his eyes alone were speaking for him. It might have been her imagination, but there were dirty thoughts in his mind.

She felt the ridiculous urge to cover herself even more.

" _Have you hear? The Nara Count has been taken!"_

" _Him too? I had no idea. But Lord Uzumaki had proposed to…"_

It was nothing interesting so far. Those were not the information she needed. Focusing even more around, she tried to actually find something.

" _Sh… Have you heard the latest rumors?"_

That was the thing with this society; they were feeding on gossips, always easing spies work. If she hadn't worked for Napoleon, she would have taught them a thing or two.

The countess got a little closer, passing the limit of decency. He shifted from one leg to another, appearing in a dilemma. She couldn't help smirking. It was nice to know he was not in his best moment as well.

" _The Hyuuga Viscount left. He was so furious to see Miss K. with that gentleman! Nobody know should he return."_

Finally.

Ever so observant, Madara narrowed his eyes. Sakura stood her ground some time, looking straight at him. Defiance is always the solution to nerve noblemen. Uchiha's, however, are different. Too bad she had no idea her bravery made him more attractive in his opinion.

He gave her a small smile, and her she was stunned. He was… _handsome_. Not in an old-fashioned manner. Rather in the "I-want-to-touch-you-everywhere" one. There was nothing angelic in his appearance. He looked like an imp. His smile had something hypnotizing and devilish.

"Aa, countess, please, let's talk a little on the terrace."

"Prince," she said, almost moaning his name, "it would be inappropriate."

"Sure it will not be. Your chaperone is with you, right?"

As he led her to the tall glass door, he winked at Sakura. Her mouth open involuntarily.

Oh, it was going to be a long night.

**!** The clock resounded in the room. It was twelve o'clock. She had only two more hours left. The waltz finished and she rolled her eyes when she saw her master clinging on Madara's arm. She was ashamed of the countess behavior. She had not a bit of self-respect. A man would never long for her if she was giving herself like a piece of cake.

The prince fluttered his eyelashes to a group of debutants and they almost fainted.

Sakura wanted to punch him. He had done nothing wrong, yet she found his attitude annoying. He was walking as if he owned not only the place but also the people. The knife on her thigh was cold, and she almost raised her dress and threw it at him. But she couldn't afford to get discovered for such a trifle.

She had had many other missions, and she had fulfilled them. It was not the time to fail – especially because this case was worth a lot of money and was of great importance.

It's high time she got out of here.

"My lady, may I be excused to go to the lady's room? The Yamanaka Marquise required my assistance while you were dancing."

Ino was a dear friend of hers who would her without questions. After all, she wouldn't have gotten into the noble's circle if it wasn't for her. Ino wanted to give her a rank, but Sakura had refused politely. The higher the rank, the more chances there were to be found out. Besides, servants had access to places where ladies did not.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go, go. And bring me a glass of punch when you come back, would you?! Ah, it's so hard to find a good chaperone these days, don't you think, prince?"

Sakura had to bit her tongue until she felt the taste of blood. The countess was a bitch. It was so hard to cope with her. She did not wait for the prince's answer.

As fast as she could, she slipped through the people in the ballroom. Entering the servants' door, she hid in the first dark corner she had seen. She took another cap from her handbag and made sure to let no pink flocks to view. Cutting a layer of material of her dress, she let the crimson model underneath visible. Nobody would recognize her as the countess chaperone.

She closed her eyes for a brief second. She could do it.

_Sakura Haruno was a damn capable spy._

**!** When he had followed her later, he didn't expect to find… this. The situation was unexpected at best and he had no idea what to make out of it. He held no compassion towards the Hyuuga Viscount, but couldn't understand why somebody would bother stealing from him. He was not very wealthy. Not after the upper ten thousand standards anyway. He had been accepted as a respectable man thanks to his uncle, who _was_ rich.

"Why, look what I caught here!" he said in a low tone, taking Sakura by surprise as she was making her way out.

If she was a lesser woman, a small scream might have escaped her – but she was not.

The spy's heart was beating faster with every second, but she had the control to show no emotion. Her face was blank. There was no point in pretending as he had caught with a knife in one hand and a pair of keys in the other. He was no fool and she was not delusional.

Serious, he caught her while she tried to break open a door that led to the garden, in the middle of the night. There was nothing normal about it.

" _One chance."_ She thought. No pressure.

"My lord," Sakura said mockingly, "a pleasure meeting you here."

Her arm tensed. A quick breath in, a quicker exhale out. She lifted the nonconventional arm and threw it. Then, without looking back, she started running.

Madara avoided the knife shocked. Well, it was not every day somebody aimed to kill him. Now, he wanted more than ever to catch the little vixen. He counted to three and started going after her. It was his house, hence, he had an advantage. She couldn't beat him at this game whilst on his terrain. Fortunately, his father had been in the army and trained him like a soldier. He knew how to deal with a naughty girl if he could get away with life after a war.

… and he had been a spy for the Crown.

It would have been a shame to be defeated by a twenty-something woman.

* * *

Sakura knew she had to find another way out of the house. It was not as easy as she thought it would be. There were servants or drunk guests literally everywhere. Time was not on her behalf so she had to act fast.

" _In the West side of the house is a window and there must be stairs outside."_

She sighed. It wasn't as if she had any other chance. Right, left, left, straight ahead. It was like she had the map in her head, for that long had she studied it.

She didn't dare to look behind her. She couldn't hear any footsteps, but maybe he was very silent? Sakura knew he was like no other.

After a few minutes, she saw the giant window. The moon's lighting made everything appear out of this world.

"Going anywhere?" somebody asked, catching her wrist and pushing her onto the wall.

Her heart stopped. It couldn't be real, could it? She was looking at his chest because he was so much taller than her. Sakura hadn't realized that until now. She cursed her shortness in her mind. Madara was quite intimidating in this position.

She tried to punch him, but he just stopped her. He was _strong._

Slowly, she raised her eyes. She wouldn't look pitiful. Then, it all happened in a flash when she saw his red eyes and the three tomoes.

" _Madara?"_

The name rolled off her tongue, rounding it. The man just pierced into her feature. Did she know him?

It was all too much to bear. She could remember the night they kissed, when they made out for the sake of their lives, when he helped her escaped from that boat and when she helped him a fortnight later.

… and how her bosses had no idea about it all.

"Who are you?"

" _Of course, he doesn't remember, I gave him a sedative and wore a wig, didn't I? Let's not mention there is always night when we meet up."_

"I cannot divulge this information," she said mechanically.

It was way better this way. They played for different teams.

"I'm sure I could convince you," he responded, touching gently her side.

She was so soft.

"Madara, please, understand."

His name sounded sexy on her lips. He wanted to swallow it from there. He chuckled in a low tone. He was about to make a pact with the devil.

"Tell me who you are, and I shall let you go."

"Even if I did," she said after a little thought, "it would do no good. We've met before, but you wouldn't remember me."

How it was possible not to remember her was beyond Madara's comprehension.

"Tell me anyway."

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She gave him her actual name; maybe they were theoretically enemies, but she liked him. _A lot._

It had not an impact on him. However, he found it fit for a girl with pink bangs. Had they really met? An Uchiha like himself wouldn't have left such an endearing woman slip through his fingers.

"Now, let me go as you promised."

"I want a proof," Madara stated, still holding stubbornly one of her wrists.

"I have none."

"I'm sure you can come up with something. You've come this far, you know."

Sakura's heart warmed. He was a respectable spy. His acknowledgment was something. She thought about what would be considered a proof. She had nothing tangible from him. All she had were memories of hot passionate nights. Madara Uchiha was a man to die for; he had surely had many women in his bed. She wouldn't have stood out.

_But,_ she knew his body. It was a kind of proof…

"Here," she started, tracing her long finger along his ribs, "you have a scar from your childhood when you father had beaten you. And here," Sakura continued, groping his arms, "you have a bullet scar from when you had you first duel. And down here," she added, hissing while she touched his hip bone, "you have been burnt in the army to prove your worth."

"I know you, Madara. And if I had allowed, you'd know me, too."

She cupped his face. He was mesmerized by her actions. When her lips touched his, he felt in heaven. When her tongue slipped in his mouth, Madara considered the first statement to be an _understatement._ She bit him softly, and his body relaxed at once.

Now he remembered. All those torturous nights when he couldn't think of anything else but a cherry tasting mouth, when silk under his calloused fingertips seemed _her_ skin, and when erotic dreams made him wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air and having a hard bone.

He remembered. And due to that, he kissed her back more passionately than ever. He had missed her so, so much. Cupping her breast, Madara felt her nipple hardening.

Sakura moaned in his mouth, and he smirked.

"You promised me; you said you're going to come back someday."

"But not today. I… I still am a spy for France, Madara. I don't know how things work for the Crown, yet it is not easy to give up Napoleon. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me for the sort of information I know."

"And they would kill you too for betrayal, wouldn't they? What happened to not fraternizing with the enemy?"

He listened to her. She was right. Still, he was not going to give in.

"Let's run."

"What? Are you out of your mind? They would find us. Where to go?"

"To America. I have some friends there. I will take of you, Sakura. Come with me."

It was a request. His tone told she would go his way or he was going to…

"Convince me," she purred seductively.

It was unlikely for her, but Madara made her feel desirable, powerful.

"Why, it is my pleasure."


End file.
